dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Cat
Overview The Black Cat is run by Mountebank and deals in rare goods that cannot be found in normal shops. Precious things that have gone lost or missing have a way of turning up here. The Black Cat also provides a counterfeiting service for a nominal fee. Forgeries Counterfeit items have various purposes and will oftentimes have the same benefits as the original. *Crafting materials can be used as if they were the original product. *Forging items with magickal properties will not work and will produce a non-functioning forgery. Typically, though not always, a non-functioning forgery will have the word "forgery" listed with its name (e.g. Gold Idol Forgery). **Non-functioning Forgeries do have some amusing repercussions: **A forgery of the Wyrmking's Ring does not reduce casting time when held. Turning it in to the Duke alters the outcome of the quest. **Similarly, a forgery of Salomet's Grimoire may fail Steffen in a potentially amusing way. **When tossed, forgeries of Ferrystones fall back to the ground, inert. Lost Quest Items Precious things that have gone lost or missing have a way of turning up at The Black Cat. Players can purchase Special items that have been accidentally sold or discarded. The only exceptions to this are Salomet's Grimoire and Second Key To Salvation. *If Salomet's Grimoire, a forgery becomes available. Using the item counts as losing it and also places the forgery in stock. It can only be purchased while undertaking A Troublesome Tome. *Second Key To Salvation can be purchased during Rise of the Fallen, if the two men both get away and will not be available once the quest is completed. Purchasable Quest Items: *Salomet's Grimoire (Forgery) *First Key To Salvation *Second Key To Salvation *All five Gems of Salvation (1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th) *Watergod Altar Key *Quarry Key *Wyrm Hunt License *Gardener's Permit *Ancient Slate *Confidential Letter *Parcel *Altar Slate *Maul's Badge of Amity *Ophis's Badge of Amity *Ancient Tablet *Godsbane *Windbluff Tower Key *Watergod's Altar Lever *Shadow Fort Lever *Wyrmward Perfume *Engraved Lever *All six Journal Entries (1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, Final) *Unsigned Letter *Tightly Folded Letter *Scriptures *Promissory Note *Salvation's Badge *Manse Key *Wyrmking's Ring *All three Petitions for the quest Trials and Tribulations **Geffrey's Petition **Symone's Petition **Fedel's Petition *All three Condemnations for the quest Trials and Tribulations **Jasper's Condemnation **Sara's Condemnation **Pip's Condemnation *All Forged Affidavits for the quest Trials and Tribulations **Chamberlain's Affidavit **Gift Ledger *Dirty Affidavit *Moldy Affidavit *Worn Affidavit *Ripped Affidavit Items Sold The Black Cat sells a variety of interesting items. All Downloadable Content items can be purchased here as well as all the Golden Weapons, provided the corresponding quests have been done. Tools Special Other Swords Maces Longswords Warhammers Daggers Staves Archistaves Shields Magick Shields Shortbows Longbows Magick Bows Head Armor Chest Clothing Torso Armor Arms Armor Leg Armor Cloaks Outfits Notes With Dark Arisen, the cost of Forgeries have increased by 50%. Gallery 676A0095.jpg|The Black Cat's Location In Gran Soren. The Black Cat Sign.png|The Black Cat Sign. 675711703.jpg Category:Vendors Category:Gran Soren !The Black Cat